In the past, there have been numerous tools which are utilized for spreading various materials and for applying cementitious mix to a floor surface. Ordinarily, this is a time-consuming job which requires that the person installing the bed be on his knees and moving around on the floor. Such floor surfaces are often relatively uneven and it is therefore necessary that the bed vary somewhat in thickness in order to provide a smooth level top surface in which the tiles are positioned. This invention is of a tool for use in spreading a cementitious mix for a bed for tile to be positioned and which tool includes means to compensate for an uneven floor so that a level top surface of a bed being installed is achieved.
It is, accordingly, an object of this invention to provide an improved tool for use in spreading cementitious mix to form a bed for tile to be applied to a floor, notwithstanding the fact that the floor may be somewhat uneven. It is composed of an open topped and open bottomed frame bounded by walls which define a cavity into which a charge of the mix may be placed and then moved across the floor while captivated within the cavity by the frame and wherein a mouth is provided adjacent the front wall of the frame and an inclined septum is arranged within the frame and at the mouth to distribute the mix being discharged evenly past a rake means at the mouth to provide grooves in the deposited bed.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device of the type described which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, highly advantageous for use in spreading a bed of cementitious mix for setting tile therein.
In accordance with these and other objects which will become apparent hereinafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings in which: